The present invention relates to control systems and more particularly to a control system for use on a truck tractor or other vehicle that includes an auxiliary power unit.
Auxiliary power units are used with tractors to reduce fuel consumption, maintenance costs, emissions, and noise generated when a tractor engine idles during driver rest periods or other periods of vehicle non-movement. Some auxiliary power units are used in conjunction with multiple control systems to power vehicle functions such as heating, cooling, engine warming, lighting, or powering other vehicle functions and operator convenience accessories. These auxiliary power units do not include control systems that are capable of combining the various functions of the vehicle into one system. For example, the air conditioning, the air heating, the engine heater, and lighting functions are typically each controlled by a separate control system. Existing control systems have high manufacturing and retail costs, and are bulky and cumbersome to install and operate.